The present disclosure relates to a sole structure for shoes and a shoe with the sole structure.
A sole structure for athletic shoes has been generally widely known, which includes, as major components, a midsole made of a soft elastic material and an outsole bonded to the lower surface of the midsole, and focuses on cushioning. As an improvement of this sole structure, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-332606, suggests a sole structure for athletic shoes that reduces excessive deformation of the shoes in a foot width direction (i.e., transverse deformation) when the shoes are touching the ground.
The sole structure disclosed in this Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-332606 includes a midsole, a corrugated sheet, and an outsole. The midsole cushions the shock to the bottom of the shoe touching the ground. The corrugated sheet is disposed inside the midsole in the position corresponding to the heel. The outsole is bonded to the lower surface of the midsole and has a ground surface that touches the ground.